


What I Want

by daalex



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canon Lesbian Character, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Petting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Artemis and Persephone dance with one another at the Panathenaea.  Persephone is feeling very lovely after a few drinks; damn near emboldened!  She subsequently encourages Artemis to let loose.but...howloose exactly?  And are we sure it's only the drinks that's making Persephone feel the way she does?
Relationships: Artemis/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Artemis/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sexual content within. 
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

The dim lighting of the room was occasionally brightened by the various club lights tucked in the corners of the venue, alternating bright hues of pink, yellow , blue and gold that twisted about in swirls on the wall, changing randomly in tune with the heavy beat of the music. The bass reverberated through the walls, working to deafen any conversation that took place for those who were not brave enough to writhe on the dancefloor. It was hot, clammy and humid, with so many bodies packed together in an unforgiving space. There was a strong aroma of liquor, with hints of sweat that wafted in the air; not pungent or unpleasant, but enough to let you know that it was steamy; almost… sultry.   
  
Persephone danced sensually. She was an absolute vision in her tiny white mini dress; strapless and struggling to cover her ample curves. Deep cleavage was exposed at the front, and it was a daemon’s dream come true at the back. Her hair was cut short, tucked behind her ears with small flowers, and her feet were nestled inside of sky-high white stiletto heels. Her body was fluid, grinding about against Artemis with sexually charged energy. Artemis couldn’t distinguish if it was the room that made Persephone behave in this manner, the music, or the five cups of champagne that the spring goddess consumed before dragging her by the wrist onto the dancefloor. She held a delicate hand against the juicy pink goddess’ waist, while steadying herself behind her gyrating hips. Persephone had no shame with how firmly she pressed her round asscheeks against the toned, muscular lilac goddess. Artemis wasn’t particularly complaining either.  
  
“You’re such a stick in the mud!” Persephone yelled, still rolling her body as if it were a snake.   
“I am not! You’re just so… intense!” Artemis yelled back.  
“Let loose, Artie! We’re here to have fun!”  
  
It was then that Persephone bent over and placed both palms on the ground, leaving her perfect buttocks pressed up against Artemis’ groin, shifting them from side to side without ever breaking contact. As she leaned over, the hem of her dress began to rise up, exposing the cuffs of her cheeks right where her thighs met her those round globes that sat beneath the small of her back. The soft pink flesh was nearly visible to everyone around them as Persephone continued. Artemis tugged the bottom of Persephone’s dress down again with one hand and gave a playful swat on one of those rotund asscheeks as she finished correcting the hem of her dress. When she felt the smack on her ass, Persephone looked back with an incredulous smile.  
  
“Spank me harder!” she yelled, beginning to twerk that same cheek Artemis had swatted. Artemis rolled her eyes and gave somewhat firmer slap to the plump flesh that was grinding against her.   
  
“Harder,” Persephone pleaded in a sexy whine.  
With a smirk on her face, Artemis obliged. She gave Persephone a full slap on her ass that made her squeak with pleasure. The crack of her hand against the pillow soft muscle burned… but it burned so _good_. Enough to ignite a warmth that pooled below her stomach. To Artemis’ surprise, Persephone straightened her posture, still gyrating against her. She then stepped back briefly, turning to face Artemis directly, and wrapped her arms around the violet vixen, looking at her with an intense desire in her eyes.  
  
“Now that’s what I call getting loose,” Persephone yelled, rolling her body forward against her. Artemis smiled and stroked Persephone’s shoulder lightly, dragging her fingers up and down her arms that rested against her body, moving in time with Persephone’s. Persephone bit her bottom lip, and began to walk her fingers down Artemis’ body, starting from her breasts that were tucked tightly beneath the top of her sparkling black sequin dress.   
  
“Careful there,” Artemis warned, in a sexy voice.  
Every touch was like electricity, as Persephone’s gentle hands worked their way down Artemis sides. She began to slink down to the floor as well, dragging her fingers along Artemis’ ribcage, hips, buttocks and thighs. Persephone positioned her head in front of Artemis’ groin, wiggling her head back and forth in a very insinuating, provocative motion. Artemis’ eyes grew wide as Persephone nipped at the bottom of her dress hem with her teeth. She then slid her hands back up her thighs, fingertips brazen and slipping underneath the hem of her dress. Artemis felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge, and her other silken strands of her long blue violet locks were stuck to her shoulders, as a sudden glaze of sweat beaded on her skin. She forgot about being in the middle of the dancefloor. She forgot about the other gods, goddesses, daemon and nymphs around her. All she could focus on was the perfect pink being perched beneath her, embarking on extremely dangerous territory, and how hot she was feeling at the premise.  
  
“Persephone?” Artemis asked. Her heart began to race, seeing the delicately manicured fingers disappear under the bottom of her dress. She prayed that Persephone would not pay any mind to the heat radiating within her core, or the slick moisture that had grown between her thighs with Persephone so close to them.  
“Well what do we have here?” Persephone questioned in an alluring tone, firmly grabbing Artemis’ thigh.  
  
Artemis breathed a sigh of relief, feeling Persephone frisk her weapon that she had tucked in a garter, strapped to her leg.  
  
“That’s my spare knife,” Artemis chuckled.  
“Ooo la la,” Persephone teased. “Is it big?”  
“Maybe.”  
“I wanna see it,” she giggled.   
“What, right now, at the Panathenaea? I mean, I suppose I could show you.”  
“I…. I wanna see what else you have hidden under there.”  
  
One of Artemis’ eyebrows shot up immediately.  
  
“You’re just drunk, Persephone…” she said dismissively.   
  
Persephone stood up, still maintaining her hands on both of Artemis thighs. She leaned in very close to her face, forehead to forehead, nose to nose.  
  
“Am I?” she questioned. Her breath smelled of bubbly champagne, but Artemis could also identify hints of honey and berries. Persephone’s eyes were low, heavy lidded, and… aroused She was so close that Artemis could kiss her without any effort at all.  
  
“You don’t know what you’re about to get yourself into, little goddess,” Artemis warned.  
She firmly grabbed Persephone’s hand that was grazing the knife tucked in her garter belt, holding her by the wrist. As she held her wrist, Persephone sharply sucked in a breath and let out a small moan. Hearing that, Artemis immediately released her.   
  
“Oh fuck… be mean to me, _please_.”  
“You don’t want that, Persephone.”  
  
Persephone took both of her hands and dragged them up Artemis thighs and ribcage again, until they landed at either side of her breasts. She pulled Artemis’ body towards her, as her thumbs stroked at Artemis’ nipples from outside of the fabric. Artemis’ breath hitched while Persephone pinched and massaged the taut bud. She leaned into Artemis neck, flicking her tongue softly, leading her lips in a wet trail that led upwards to her ear.   
  
“You’re not in a position to tell me what I do or don’t want, huntress,” Persephone whispered.   
  


© daalex 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. 
> 
> we've had too much dick lately. have some women loving women.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you said you wanted more. ♥

“Oh fuck… be mean to me, _please,_ ” Persephone begged, her voice dripping with lust.  
“You don’t want that, Persephone,” Artemis whispered, choking on her words.   
  
Persephone took both of her hands and dragged them up Artemis thighs and ribcage again, until they rested at either side of her breasts. Grabbing the fabric of her dress, she pulled Artemis’ body towards her, while her thumbs stroked at Artemis’ nipples from outside of the fabric. Artemis’ breath hitched as Persephone pinched and massaged the taut buds, hardening beneath her grasp, begging for more attention. She leaned into Artemis neck, flicking her tongue softly, leading her lips in a wet trail that led upwards to her ear.  
  
“You’re not in a position to tell me what I do or don’t want, huntress,” Persephone whispered.   
  
Artemis’ eyes fluttered as she stifled a moan, feeling Persephone’s breath in her ear. The heat of their bodies being so close to one another made the burning desire at the junction between her thighs ache with a feverish level of wanting. The little bit of fabric that was nestled against her folds was drenched with arousal, sticky sweetness oozing down her inner thighs. Persephone moved one hand away from a nipple, resting it on Artemis’ back, slowly grinding against her body to the beat of the music, in a slow, sensual movement. Artemis responded, lost in a haze of hunger and passion as her body rolled against Persephone’s in time, needing friction to help relieve some of the heat that had gathered between her legs. Heavy eyes looked at the pink goddess beneath fluttering lashes. As they moved about, a crown of violets suddenly sprouted in her hair. Persephone pulled back and gave a light gnaw of her teeth at Artemis jawbone, followed by a gentle kiss that lingered. Artemis grew still for a moment, not knowing what to expect next. She knew how her body felt and hoped that this was not just alcohol making the fertility goddess seduce her. Pulling back, Persephone was pleased to see a hot pink set of lips etched on her skin, markings from her glittery honey scented lip-gloss. She gave a wicked smile and licked her lips seductively.  
  
“Then… what is it that you do want, Persephone?” Artemis breathed.   
  
As their bodies began to gyrate again, Persephone let her hand fall from Artemis breast, between her thighs. Slowly, she slid her hand up towards her pool of moisture, her body grinding against Artemis’ and her hand probing as her hips bucked against the violet huntress. Artemis’ eyes widened as Persephone’s fingertips searched, climbing higher until they found their treasure nestled within her slick, fluid-soaked g-string. Persephone gave a low chuckle. She then let her fingers dipped beneath the fabric, essence sticking to her appendages as they gently flexed upwards in a slow, languid come-hither motion, playing with the folds gently, spreading them apart to expose the bud of nerves that sat beneath a well-trimmed thatch of curls. Artemis gasped, and Persephone flexed her wrist, finding the pearl and playing with it, watching Artemis’ reaction as she explored with her hand.  
  
Artemis’ entire body tensed as Persephone glossed over her clit with one digit, moving back and forth. It was as if a bolt of electricity shot through every nerve in her system, followed by a tidal wave of pleasure. A soundless moan escaped her lips as she clutched Persephone’s shoulders, trying to remain upright. Persephone kept up the motion, watching Artemis’ eyes flutter and roll to the back of her head, feeling her body grow weak against her own as her breathing was raspy. She teased Artemis enough to begin the ascension to the peak of a climax, but not enough to fully cast her down that slope of pleasure. Persephone slowly removed her hand from between Artemis’ legs, bringing her hand upwards to her perky pink pout, sticking them in and out of her mouth erotically. Persephone swirled her tongue around her finger before placing it on Artemis lips, who instinctively sucked it into her own mouth, giving a light nibble on the tender flesh. A few bystanders had begun to take note of the goddesses being enchanted with one another, in their own world while on the dancefloor, and stepped aside to give them room. Artemis noticed them, and quickly pulled Persephone’s finger out of her mouth.  
  
“What?” Persephone said, looking dejected.  
“People are watching,” Artemis whispered hurriedly.  
“And? I’m not here for them. I’m not here _with_ them.”

Persephone placed her wrists at the back of Artemis’ waist, pulling her body close. She tugged at the fabric that settled right at the small of her back, fingers gently stroking in the open exposed portion of her skin, grazing over her toned muscles that were exposed, before her fingertips walked up her spine to the nape of her neck. Grabbing a fist full of hair, Persephone pulled Artemis head towards her, tugging with urgency and need.  
  
“Besides,” she whispered in her ear, being sure to flick her tongue in and out of the gentle flesh between speaking words. “You asked me what I want. It’s better to show you, than to tell you.”  
  
Persephone then took her hands away from Artemis, who felt an immediate chill with the loss of her warmth and contact, like a current losing its power source. Slowly, Persephone made her way off of the dance floor, leaving Artemis’ jaw dropped, dumbfounded and horny. Her entire body burned, beyond any reasonable limits of arousal. She followed Persephone’s body with her eyes, as she made it to the edge of the room, walking towards the door. Persephone turned to look at Artemis over her shoulder and gave a sultry wink with a kiss.  
  
Upon doing so, a crown of bright pink stargazers appeared on top of Artemis’ head with a loud “FLOOM!” They locked eyes from across the room; Artemis looking at Persephone with confusion and Persephone looking back, her face ridden with lust. Artemis took a step closer, making her way off of the dance floor, as Persephone giggled and disappeared behind the door to the ladies' restroom.   
  
It seemed, that the spring goddess, wanted the huntress to hunt…


	3. Chapter 3

Grabbing a fist full of hair, Persephone pulled Artemis head towards her, tugging with urgency and need.  
  
“Besides,” she whispered in her ear, being sure to flick her tongue in and out of the gentle flesh between speaking words. “You asked me what I want. It’s better to show you, than to tell you.”  
  
Persephone then took her hands away from Artemis, who felt an immediate chill with the loss of her warmth and contact, like a current losing its power source. Slowly, Persephone made her way off of the dance floor, leaving Artemis’ jaw dropped, dumbfounded and horny. Her entire body burned, beyond any reasonable limits of arousal. She followed Persephone’s body with her eyes, as she made it to the edge of the room, walking towards the door. Persephone turned to look at Artemis over her shoulder and gave a sultry wink with a kiss.  
  
Upon doing so, a crown of bright pink stargazers appeared on top of Artemis’ head with a loud “FLOOM!” They locked eyes from across the room; Artemis looking at Persephone with confusion and Persephone looking back, her face ridden with lust. Artemis took a step closer, making her way off of the dance floor, as Persephone giggled and disappeared behind the door to the ladies' restroom.   
  
It seemed, that the spring goddess, wanted the huntress to hunt her.   
  
Artemis blinked slowly, standing in the middle of the dancefloor, eyes locked on the door that Persephone had disappeared behind. Though the music was blaring, and voices were clamoring in the background, the only sound that she could hear was the steady beat of her heart, pounding like a bass drum in her chest. She found herself leaving the dancefloor, one step after the other, slowly but surely, giving in to Persephone’s invitation.  
  
Darting between other partygoers, brushing drunken daemon and nymphs aside, Artemis stalked her way to the edge of the room, past the mini-bar and found her hand clasped around the handle to the door. The sound of her heart beating grew louder. The heat between her legs was slick and sticky, radiating from within her core with an ache that pulsed in time with her heartbeat. She bit her bottom lip, pausing to draw a breath. A part of her was still hesitant; is this still drunken foolery? Playful shenanigans? Meaningless flirting? Or… a genuine attraction?   
  
The only thing that mattered at the moment was that there was prey to be hunted, and possibly consumed.   
  
Artemis drew a breath, pulled on the door handle, and stepped into the hallway. The floor was littered with purple petals leading a distance away from the exit. Tepidly, Artemis stepped down the hall, listening for any voices that may have been around, ensuring that the environment was free of bystanders. If she was to pursue this, she did not want it to be a leap into voyeurism for some twisted idiot to gawk at; be it a rouse under the guise of too much liquor or be it the truth, she wanted to cherish whatever was due to transpire.   
  
Turning a corner, Artemis followed the trail of pretty petals and floral scent down another hallway. She stopped and pressed her back against to the wall, pausing to peer around the corner to ensure that there was no one nearby. It was then that she saw that the prey’s trail ended at a doorway. Her heart raced with the thrill of this ‘hunt,’ so to speak; reminiscing of her nights in the mortal realm stalking her prey to be devoured. How her heart raced then, knowing that she had the advantage, and would soon pounce upon her unsuspecting victim in the wild. However tonight, this was a different beat of her heart. This was a different type of stalking, as Persephone is a wild, untamed animal all on her own.  
  
Artemis ran to the door and pushed it open with a grand gesture. Stepping inside, she discovered that this was a luxurious restroom. She saw that it was lush with lavish carpeting and a small waiting area, that had several velvet high backed chairs tucked in corners. Potted plants were placed in between the chairs, and Artemis noted that some wildflowers and violets were growing from the corners of the ceiling; very clearly Persephone’s work. As she walked further into the grand space, she saw a wide mirror hung above two hand sinks with a generous space between them that held the wild pink goddess, sitting provocatively. She had her hands placed on both of her knees as her back was arched, legs spread wide inviting as the hem of her dress had ridden up entirely too far. Artemis found her eyes looking directly in between Persephone’s thighs, shocked to see that there was an evident thatch of dark pink curls… signifying that Persephone had removed her underthings in just the few minutes prior to her arrival, or she never had any on to begin with.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Artemis whispered, licking her lips.  
Persephone giggled.  
“I didn’t think you were coming to play with me,” she said in a husky tone. Her eyes were low as she bit on her bottom lip slowly, letting it pop back from between her teeth with force.  
Artemis chuckled slightly at how Persephone brandished her arousal.   
“Is that all you want? Just to ‘play?’”  
  
Persephone floated off the counter, sensually rolling her body towards Artemis. She hovered near her, leaning in to lick her neck, slowly circling her body, taking in the beauty of the violet goddess. Persephone then reached out and grabbed her by the top of her dress, slowly tugging her back towards the ledge of the bathroom counter. Artemis followed, enchanted in a lusty trance. Once she reached the ledge, Persephone sat down and wrapped her legs and thighs around Artemis’ waist. Artemis stroked Persephone’s shoulder, gently tracing her freckles on her exposed skin.   
  
“I already told you, lovely,” Persephone breathed, “I’ll show you what I want.” She then slipped her fingers beneath the elastic of the top of her dress, while stroking Artemis’ perk nipples from the outside of the fabric with her thumbs.  
“Do you… do you really want me, Persephone? You’re not just drunk and having fun?”  
Persephone moved a hand to cup Artemis’ cheek, and Artemis leaned into the touch affectionately.   
“I may be a little drunk…. And this is absolutely more than fun… but… Why do you keep asking me what I want?”  
“I… I didn’t know you were interested in me, at all.”  
“Why would I not be interested in you?”  
Artemis drew a breath, hesitant to speak any further.  
“I … didn’t think that you were attracted to women.”  
  
Persephone chuckled.  
  
“I’ve been around nothing but goddesses, women and flower nymphs my entire life,” Persephone whispered, squeezing her thighs around Artemis. Artemis could feel the heat radiating from between her thighs. “We are beautiful. We are powerful. We are intelligent, captivating, and more.”  
“That’s all true, but—"  
“But what, Artemis?”  
“Why me?” she protested.  
  
Persephone then kissed Artemis, swiftly. It had taken her by surprise, but she was pleased to discover that Persephone’s lips tasted like hints of honey and champagne, Supple and moist, her lips brushed across Artemis’, taking Artemis’ own in and out of her mouth. Artemis inhaled, meeting Persephone’s advances, smelling the piquant scent of violets as her tongue traced the line of Persephone’s bottom lip, eliciting a whimper from the pink goddess. Persephone’s hands roamed all over Artemis back, clawing at her flesh with urgency, desperate to bring their bodies closer. Artemis ran her fingers through Persephone’s short curls, as flower petals fell from within them, scattered all over the bathroom counter. That sent a wave of electricity through Persephone’s body, as the gentle kiss of exploration became a bruising, crushing, passionate tangle of tongues and arousal. Persephone slipped her tongue inside of Artemis’ mouth, swirling it around hers, making the ache between Artemis’ legs burn even more.   
  
Artemis clawed at Persephone’s shoulders as well, moving to hook her arms underneath the spring goddesses, as their bodies were now flush against one another. She then placed one hand on Persephone’s breast, kneading the supple flesh through the thin fabric of her dress. Persephone moaned into Artemis’ mouth, breathing heavy and hungering for more. She had moved her hands to Artemis’ toned asscheeks, digging her fingers into them and raising the hem of her dress up to expose her skin for easier access to caress. It was Artemis’ turn to moan, with tingles and prickles of pleasure sparking all over her body. Persephone then grabbed Artemis’ wrist and guided it down her arms, down her body, until she pushed it between her legs.  
  
Artemis paused. Her lips lingered, still barely touching Persephone’s, breathing one another’s air. She opened her eyes, though barely, her lashes dusting against the pink goddesses own. Persephone continued to push her hand further, and she rolled her hips towards Artemis’ hesitant fingers. Artemis could feel the slick moisture between her legs, sticky and moist. Her fingers softly stroked Persephone’s inner thighs, not moving any higher to her core. Persephone squeezed her legs around Artemis, pulling her closer, pinning her hand between them as she snapped her hips towards her fingers once again, her folds pleading to be unfurled.  
  
“Persephone,” she whispered. “Are—”  
“Stop asking questions,” Persephone urged, breathing heavy. “I want you to touch me… _please_.”  
  


© daalex 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, there will be more. give me some time ♥


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis paused. Her lips lingered, still barely touching Persephone’s, breathing one another’s air. She opened her eyes, though barely, her lashes dusting against the pink goddesses own. Persephone continued to push her hand further, and she rolled her hips towards Artemis’ hesitant fingers. Artemis could feel the slick moisture between her legs, sticky and moist. Her fingers softly stroked Persephone’s inner thighs, not moving any higher to her core. Persephone squeezed her legs around Artemis, pulling her closer, pinning her hand between them as she snapped her hips towards her fingers once again, her folds pleading to be unfurled.  
  
“Persephone,” she whispered. “Are—”  
“Stop asking questions,” Persephone urged, breathing heavy. “I want you to touch me… please.”  
  
A heartbeat passed as Artemis’ fingers quivered between Persephone’s thighs. She licked her lips, inhaling the scent of flowers and sweat that Persephone radiated. Gently, Artemis pushed her wrist further upward, letting her fingertips softly probe at Persephone’s entrance, soaked with want and desire. Persephone exhaled a breath she did not realize she was holding, as Artemis inserted two fingers inside her canal, slowly sinking as deeply as they would go. Her thumb navigated through the thatch of pink curls, upward to where Persephone’s button of nerves was protruding from beneath its sensitive hood, and with the secretions, slid her fingertip around it in small circles, as her fingers curled inside of her.   
  
Persephone dug her heels into the back of Artemis’ legs as she pulled her flush with her own body, her chest heaving with heavy breaths. A soundless moan escaped her lips as Artemis quickened the pace of her thumb gliding back and forth across Persephone’s clit, and Persephone’s nails pinched where she was squeezing Artemis’ lilac flesh. Her body bucked with a jolt of electricity, and Artemis chuckled in a sinister tone. Persephone’s lids were heavy as she leaned back against the mirror, her hips undulating to meet Artemis’ movements. Artemis watched Persephone intently; noting the prickling of goosebumps along her skin, how she bit her bottom lip while rocking her hips back and forth against her hand. How her nipples hardened beneath the fabric of her dress and listening to the sweet sound of her quiet moans as she continued to drive her towards a climax.   
  
Artemis stepped back enough to pull one of Persephone’s breasts from beneath the restraining elastic at the top of her dress, and leaned downward to meet her nipple with her lips.   
  
“Fates!” she wailed. Artemis swirled her tongue around Persephone’s areola, licking and suckling at the berry colored flesh while still moving her hand in and out from between Persephone’s thighs. She gently scraped her teeth across the sensitive nub, giving a light nibble, which made Persephone’s body buck again. Artemis curled her fingers once again and began to move her wrist in a rotating motion, as Persephone spread her legs to allow more room for Artemis’ offerings of pleasure.   
  
“Fuck!” Persephone hissed, as another throve of flowers appeared in the corner of the ladies’ room, bright and vibrant as they unfurled. Persephone’s breath hitched as Artemis changed the movement of her fingers again, and her body shivered.   
  
“Gods, Artemis—I … mmm!”   
  
With her free hand, Artemis played with Persephone’s other nipple, then switched her mouth to suck on that needy breast as her fingers continued their come-hither motion inside of Persephone’s slick walls. Before either of them realized, Persephone’s legs locked around Artemis’ wrist, capturing it as her thumb swirled in small circles on her clit. The friction of her thumb and the movements of her fingers were just enough to send Persephone spiraling into a climax, as a moan of ecstasy rang from deep within her. Artemis groaned in delight, opening her eyes to watch Persephone’s body writhe and buck as the shockwaves of pleasure pinged all over her pink frame. Persephone had fingerfuls of Artemis’ deep violet locks of hair, her hand clutching vigorously while Artemis continued to move her wrist back and forth, helping to drive the pleasure even more. Large violets began to unfurl from vines that had crept from the top of the ceiling and down the walls, as Persephone’s orgasm created a beautiful oasis inside of the small space.   
  
As her breathing stilled, Artemis slowed her movements, resting her chin on top of Persephone’s breast while she watched. Persephone’s eyes were squeezed shut, and her body would still tremble randomly as aftershocks fought for domain within her body. Artemis softly stroked Persephone’s thigh, removing her fingers completely, finding that they were glistening with slick fluids from inside of the spring goddess. She sensually sucked on one finger, and then raised her hand to place the other at Persephone’s lips. Instinctively, Persephone took Artemis’ finger inside of her mouth, slowly slurping the tangy taste of herself off the purple digit, swirling her tongue around Artemis’ fingertip and knuckles, sucking fervently. She finally opened her eyes, looking at the goddess of the hunt, who was quite pleased with how she conquered her prey.   
  
Persephone smiled, lifting Artemis’ face by her chin, moving her closer to her own face. She leaned in for soft, chaste kiss, as she struggled to regain her breath. Artemis then saw the reflection of the violets and other foliage in the mirror. She suddenly turned around, mouth agape at the tiny tropical jungle that surrounded them.   
  
“Zeus is going to kill me,” she whispered.   
“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Persephone replied, resting her head upon Artemis’ shoulder.   
“Perse, I don’t really think there’s a way that he _wouldn’t_ know… You turned an entire restroom into a feral rainforest.”  
“Hera wanted me to help in the garden anyway,” Persephone joked.   
“You’re something else you know that?”  
“I didn’t hear you complaining while you made me cum.”  
Artemis scoffed, and then chuckled warmly.   
“No, I suppose my focus was elsewhere, wasn’t it?”  
“Speaking of focus,” Persephone began, “I would love to focus on you now.”  
“Ha! I bet you would,” Artemis joked.  
She gave Persephone’s shoulder a sweet kiss. Persephone then pulled her head up, bringing Artemis’ face to her own.   
“Yes, I would,” she answered in a serious tone. “I want to taste you. I …. I _need_ to taste you…”  
  


© daalex 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still heavy into cosplay crafting but wanted to get this out while it is still on my mind. enjoy, ladies and lady lovers ♥


	5. Chapter 5

“Zeus is going to kill me,” she whispered.  
“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Persephone replied, resting her head upon Artemis’ shoulder.   
“Perse, I don’t really think there’s a way that he wouldn’t know… You turned an entire restroom into a feral rainforest.”  
“Hera wanted me to help in the garden anyway,” Persephone joked.  
“You’re something else you know that?”  
“I didn’t hear you complaining while you made me cum.”  
Artemis scoffed, and then chuckled warmly.  
“No, I suppose my focus was elsewhere, wasn’t it?”  
“Speaking of focus,” Persephone began, “I would love to focus on you now.”  
“Ha! I bet you would,” Artemis joked.  
She gave Persephone’s shoulder a sweet kiss. Persephone then pulled her head up, bringing Artemis’ face to her own.  
“Yes, I would,” she answered in a serious tone. “I want to taste you. I …. I need to taste you…”  
  
Artemis leaned forward to kiss Persephone once more.  
“Then let’s get out of here,” she whispered.  
Artemis then moved to leave, but Persephone caught her beautiful lust ridden face in her magenta hands, urging closer to let her wet tongue dance across Artemis’ luscious lips.

“I want you now,” she husked. “I need your sweet pussy in my mouth.”  
Artemis’ eyes widened, hearing the filthy language being spoken by the spring goddess. An ache of arousal pulsed low beneath her stomach.  
  
Persephone hopped down from the bathroom counter, and pulled Artemis into a deep, sensual kiss; her delicate pink hands pawing all over Artemis’ violet hued skin. Fingers kneading into soft flesh became desperate, ravishing caresses. Persephone pulled at the top of Artemis’ dress, yanking the elastic band down to release her bouncy breasts with plum colored nipples that immediately hardened with the exposure to the humid air in the small space. Artemis’ mini dress fell lower, down to her waist, pooling along her hips. Persephone rubbed her hands all over the newly exposed skin, causing Artemis to groan in anticipation. The spring goddess turned the huntress to have her back facing the counter, then let her fingers linger on one of the areola’s, rolling Artemis’ nipple in her hands before dipping her head down to take it in her mouth.   
  
Artemis let her legs wrap around Persephone’s waist, her toned thighs opening to welcome Persephone’s advances. Her lilac body rolled in rhythm Persephone’s ministrations; slow and erotic, but her body quivered slightly as Persephone let her tongue drag down the smooth purple skin, until meeting the crumpled fabric of the dress. Determined, Persephone stood for just a moment, and cupped Artemis’ asscheeks. As her pink fingers massaged the soft backside of the huntress, Persephone took the initiative to grasp at the edge of Artemis’ thin, lace thong, tugging it downward. Removing the wispy material gave Persephone the access she desired; the musk and aroma of Artemis’ arousal wafting through the air. She smelled of earth and sweet spices, with a hint of sweat. Playfully, the magenta goddess stroked the inside of Artemis’ thigh, being sure to give a pat to her knife that was sheathed in its delicate hidden holster. As Persephone tugged the panties down Artemis’ calves, she was able to see the glistening wetness that coated her labia, beneath her neatly trimmed thatch of curls.   
  
“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, admiring the view before her. Grabbing Artemis by the hips, Persephone pulled the huntress closer to her face, kneeling down to meet the delicious treat before her. She wasted no time lowering her face to Artemis’ center, parting those dew covered lips with a slow flick of her tongue.  
  
Artemis grabbed the edge of the counter, gasping and quivering while Persephone’s mouth pressed against her slit, puckering for a wet kiss. As the spring goddess pulled back, a string of wetness followed her pink pout, and Persephone slurped it away, giggling with happiness.   
  
“Persephone,” Artemis rasped. “I—”  
  
Persephone silenced her by resuming her onslaught of licks, slurps and nibbles between Artemis’ legs. Slowly, she swirled her tongue around, exploring the tight slit and tasting Artemis’ essence that dribbled down her chin. Darts of pleasure shot through every nerve that Artemis had, as Persephone bore down on her clit, pulsing her own lips around it and adding pressure. She alternated between sucking on Artemis clit, and pressing her tongue into the violet goddesses’ sex, drinking her sweet nectar.   
  
Artemis found herself quickly losing control, as the apex of her climax was nigh. One hand maintained a white knuckle grip on the edge of the bathroom counter, the other hand had woven violet fingers into magenta locks that were nestle between her legs, palming the back of Persephone’s head with every roll of her neck.   
  
“You taste delicious, Artie,” Persephone groaned, her lips ghosting against mauve folds that were slick with arousal. She raked her fingernails down Artemis’ thigh, letting one hand push a purple knee up towards the counter. Persephone then lifted Artemis’ other leg over her shoulder, opening her center wider for ease of access. Violets bloomed along the huntress’ forehead, showing how pleased Persephone was to be feasting upon her core. She laved her tongue around Artemis’ labia, in and out and around each fold, brining her lips to the swollen bud of nerves and bearing down once more, sucking and kissing as she hummed against it.   
  
Before she could realize, Artemis melted away in the electric bliss of an orgasm, her entire body on fire. Persephone held tight to Artemis’ toned thighs that clamped around her head, squeezing as her hips bucked against the mouth of the magenta goddess. A gush of fluid burst from within her center, and Persephone drank every drop greedily, moaning as she lapped the sweet nectar. Artemis’ mouth opened to scream but quickly covered it with her fist, biting her own thumb to keep from wailing in ecstasy. She was spiraling into a puddle of bliss; the waves of her orgasm crashing through her frame made her body tremble. Her walls fluttered against Persephone’s tongue, and she was panting; feverish with pleasure.   
  
Sated with her performance, Persephone slowed her laps and licks, finally taking her mouth away from Artemis’ core. She reached over to the paper towel dispenser and tore one away, bringing it to her face to dab the corners of her mouth and chin.   
  
“You’re unbelievable,” Artemis purred.   
Persephone smirked, cleaning her face and getting a towel to offer to Artemis.   
  
“Come on, hot stuff. There’s still a party going on,” she affirmed, picking Artemis panties up off the ground. Persephone leaned in to give Artemis one last quick kiss before she corrected her own dress, pulling the skimpy fabric down to cover her curves.   
  
“What about the feral jungle in here?”  
“I’m telling you, Zeus won’t give a shit, and Hera won’t even know where to begin.”  
  
Artemis wobbled a little as she stood up, tucking her panties into the top of her dress between her breasts. She smoothed her garment down and realigned the seams in their proper place on her toned frame.   
  
“You never answered the question though, Persephone,” Artemis stated.   
“What question?” Persephone asked.   
“Why me?”  
“Artie I already told you; Goddesses are all powerful. We are nothing short of amazing—that is not exclusive to just one or two of us; that’s all of us. You of all people should know how fucking fantastic you are; and that’s not just the alcohol talking.”   
Artemis smiled, wrapping her arms around Persephone’s waist.   
“You’re gonna be bad for business here in The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood,” she chuckled.   
Persephone gave Artemis a quick kiss to her cheek, leaving another pair of hot pink lips along the lilac hued skin.  
“What Hestia doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Let’s go; I wanna go dance again...”  
  
The two headed out of the bathroom hand in hand, back to the dancefloor, where they ran into Hermes. Dancing and moving back and forth, to onlookers it seemed as if they were nothing but good friends. A random partier had bumped into Persephone, spilling her drink. She and the guest exchanged apologies, and Persephone knelt down to check her shoes to ensure nothing had spilled on them. As she climbed back to her feet, she noticed a pair of scarlet hued eyes belonging to a cerulean god that peered down at her from the balcony above. Recognizing them, she gave a little wave, and then turned to keep dancing with her friends.   
  
© daalex 2020  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a reason it ends this way. 
> 
> to the women that love women; i hope that i did you proud.   
> you are beautiful, you are triumphant, and you are every single bit of amazing. 
> 
> to my faithful readers: thank you so much for your patience, hits, kudos and comments. i'm back for my crown, gaht damnit. see you soon ♥


End file.
